The invention relates to a belt conveyor, comprising an endless conveyor belt driven by a drive means and having an upper and a lower part, the conveyor belt being provided near at least one edge with detaining means which engage a guide means and which are locked by this guide means against displacement in the direction away from this guide means.
In a known embodiment of such a belt conveyor, adapted for transportation along a curve, with two conical end pulleys over which the endless conveyor belt is passed, the detaining means are constituted by a plurality of strips which are connected to the conveyor belt and which project beyond the outer edge thereof, each of these strips being provided with an opening through which a pin extends which is perpendicular to the adjacent belt portion. The strips are fastened to the conveyor belt by means of bolts and nuts. A stationary guideway is arranged on the outer side of the conveyor belt and comprises two plates which are substantially U-shaped in cross section, the legs of which face each other. The inner wall portions of the guideway formed in this manner are in engagement with the pins. The drive of the conveyor belt takes place by means of one of the two conical end pulleys.